


Omega in Training

by AnonymousOmega



Series: Daddy's Little Omega [1]
Category: freeform - Fandom
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Play, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Extremely Underage, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father/Daughter Incest, Fingering, First Time Blow Jobs, Grooming, Hand Jobs, Incest, Loss of Innocence, Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Parent/Child Incest, Praise Kink, References to Knotting, Scent Kink, Scenting, a/b/o dynamics, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousOmega/pseuds/AnonymousOmega
Summary: Daddy's little omega gets her first lesson in being a good girl.





	Omega in Training

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story does contain the manipulation of a young child, and stuff that would be deemed sexual abuse, but there is no penetration. She is not hurt, and I have used every tag warning I can think of. If there is one I missed that you would suggest, please tell me. I apologize now, but you have been warned.
> 
> Disclaimer: No one in this story is real, the two characters are not in any way based off of real people, no one was hurt in the writing of this. It is not based off of any real events that I know of.

Anyone who knew the man could tell you that Larry was a piece of manipulative shit for an alpha. He wanted what he wanted and he always got it, no matter if it was right or wrong. He had a couple of ex-wives and several pups, bastards and non-bastards, but somehow he charmed and won over yet another omega that gave him another pup. There was only one pup from that wife before she died in a car accident when the female omega pup was three-years-old. With no grandparents to drop the omega off with, he went ahead and held on to the omega. She had won him over by being a Daddy's Girl even before her mother died.

From the time she could walk, Ally followed him everywhere, but when he said to sit in her room while his lady friends helped him for the night, she stayed. She was obedient and it didn't take him long to pick up on it. Always eager to please, eager to make her daddy happy, and never telling him no. Like the manipulative alpha he was Larry made sure to plant little seeds in her impressionable mind.

"Daddy would never lie to you."

"Daddy will only do what's good for his little omega."

"Such a good omega for her alpha," he would croon while petting her head or stroking her jaw and enjoying the pleased little purrs he could draw from her. "Good omegas gets rewards."

"Daddy will never hurt you, only make you feel real good."

"Alpha will keep you safe," he would say as he held her during storms, raising his pheromones to train her young omega senses, train her to enjoy the smell of her father's alpha musk.

The first big test of her eagerness to obey came in the form of a simple, mildly guilting question. "You wanna make Daddy happy little omega?"

\-----

She was ten when he hit a rut and couldn't find a bitch that he could charm the pants off of, even with upping his pheromones to try to get what he wanted. He had come home and was searching for a beer in the fridge when he felt a small hand wrap around the hand that wasn't holding the fridge open. He looked at the clock and then down at his little omega to see her wearing one of his t-shirts, the hem stopping below her knees. He was about to ask what she was doing awake, but her scent--it was deliciously sweet--hit his nose and the gears in his head began turning.

"Ally…" He shut the door and knelt in front of her. "What're you doin' up past your bedtime 'mega?"

When she looked up at him from under her dark lashes his cock twitched to life at how it would look when she grew older. "I heard you come in,"she answered while moving closer, and hugged him as best as she could at their angle. When he wrapped his arms around her and held her close as he stood up, she put her legs around his waist as far as they could reach and nuzzled his jaw and neck, purring softly since her alpha had taught her that he liked it when she purred. "Are you okay Daddy?"

Larry's croon rumbled in his chest as he upped his pheromones and carried her towards his room. She had a heat between her legs, just barely noticeable, but oh did he enjoy it. Setting his little girl on his bed he looked down at her and softly stroked her hair, earning more purs.

"Your alpha's a lil sad sweetheart." He cupped her chin and made her look at him. His finger still brushed back and forth along her jawline, petting her to placate her omega needs. "He couldn't find any friends to make him feel better tonight."

Ally frowned as if she had heard the saddest news of her ten years. "Can I help?" Her eyes were wide, curious, and so eager as she stared up at him.

"I don't know 'mega." Larry replied with a small pout as he traced his thumb over her lower lip and his cock pulsed at how soft her lip was. How would those lips feel stretched around his knot when her training was complete? "Your alpha's friends do some pretty special things to make him happy…"

She scooted closer to the edge of the bed, seeming even more eager. "Like what?"

Larry smiled and rumbled in his chest--it pleased him when she purred excitedly in response. "You wanna make Daddy happy little omega?"

Ally nodded quickly and smiled wide at him. "I do! I'll do anything to please my alpha!"

"That's right." Larry chuckled. "Because you're a good omega, aren't you? And what do good omegas get?"

"Rewards!" Came the quick answer. "Please tell me what to do Alpha. Let your omega make you happy."

Larry's cock had been growing hard in his pants the moment he smelled her omega scent in the kitchen, but now it throbbed painfully at the words coming out of her mouth. So innocent… So unaware… So willing. He reached down and unzipped his pants, watching her eyes as they curiously drifted down to see what he was doing. He removed his aching erection from its fabric confines and sighed in relief from the lack of unwanted pressure. In a couple of steps he was sitting down on the bed and then laying back to stretch out on the mattress.

"Come here 'mega…" He patted his thigh.

Not wanting to let her alpha down she turned and crawled over to him, straddling his leg just below his hand. Feeling her heat pressed against his leg through his jeans had his cock standing at full attention, the head a dark purple with a glistening bead at the end, and her eyes focused on the sight. She had seen him in the shower before, and he always used the bathroom with the door open, but this was new. She finally shifted her eyes to his face and saw him staring intently at her. "What do I do Daddy?"

"Touch me." He gently took her hand and moved it to where his knot was already starting to form. He moaned at the exploring touches and closed his eyes as she ran her hand over his knot. His eyes shot back open though, when she gave his knot a curious squeeze, and his hips jerked involuntarily.

Ally quickly pulled her hand away, thinking she had hurt him, and in her panic decided to do for her alpha what he always did when she got hurt.

Larry was ready to tell her it was okay to squeeze his knot like that, but his mouth fell open in a silent moan when his little girl leaned down and started peppering little kisses around his knot. A hand had wrapped around his cock and was holding it so nice and tight as she made sure to kiss all around his knot, and his cock rewarded the kisses with a dribble of pre that got her attention when the scent of it reached her omega brain. He watched with rapt attention as she leaned forward and licked up the dribble, drawing a low, sighing moan in the process.

"Omega…" He crooned and her eyes met his as she licked her lips, taking his cum into that pretty mouth. "Such a good girl." He throbbed at the purr she gave in response to his praise.

"I was good?"

"Oh...so good baby girl. Do you want to be extra good?"

Without even the slightest hesitation her head nodded quickly and she licked her lips again while shifting her warmth on his leg."I want to be extra good Daddy. Want you to be happy with me."

Larry's cock throbbed at her words and dribbled more pre...that she focused on. "Do you like that stuff 'mega?" When she nodded he held his cock for her. "Want to earn it? Let that be your reward for being a good omega?" When she nodded again and shifted her heat on his leg once more he held back a moan. "I want you to take Daddy's cock into your mouth, just as far as you feel comfortable going. Then I want you to lick and suck on it like you would a sucker. Can you do that for me?"

Instead of answering she leaned down and used little kitten licks to clean up the dribble that had slowly leaked out while he had told her what to do. He groaned, and then sighed in pleasure, when her lips closed around the very tip of his cock and her tongue brushed over his slit. He reached down and brushed her hair back for her as she held his shaft now, to keep it still and allow her to take the rest of his head into her mouth. She stopped there but her tongue moved and drew another groan from him as she treated his engorged head like the sucker he told her to. She licked every bit of skin she could and his eyes rolled into the back of his head when she took more in and slid her free hand down to rub the knot at the base of his cock.

"Yes...that's it sweetheart…" Larry moaned as she purred on his head and he tangled his fingers in her hair. "Such a good omega."

Encouraged by her alpha's praises, Ally took some of the shaft into her mouth and gave it attention with her tongue as well. She shifted on his leg as his heavy musk smell finally did a number on her body and she felt an unfamiliar warmth pooling between her legs where she was resting against his thigh; a small whimper vibrated on his cock and she was rewarded with a dribble of pre coating the back of her tongue. She drew back and surprised her father by focusing her licks on the source of the dribble, making a pleased noise when she was once again rewarded with more of the new stuff, and the new position added an unexpectedly welcome pressure to her small pussy. Wanting to feel more of that pressure, she shifted again and gave a startled moan when she was surprised by how good it felt to move away from the pressure and move back.

Larry's eyes snapped open and he looked down at his omega-in-training as he quickly pieced together what she was doing. When she shifted again he lifted his leg some, adding to the pressure she was obviously seeking, unaware herself of what she was doing. His cock throbbed between her lips at the small moan she let out at the increased pressure.

"Omega." His voice was rough and low as he used his alpha tone to get her attention and his little girl stopped what she was doing and sat up with another little moan when the new position added much more pressure to her sensitive area.

"Ye-Yes Alpha?"

He licked his dry lips as he took in the flushed cheeks and the dilated pupils looking back at him. "Once you get your reward, I want to give you an extra special one, but don't move against my leg again or you won't get it. Do you understand?"

Ally nodded and licked her lips as she looked at the dribble of pre leaking steadily out of his cock, but her eyes went down to his knot. "Daddy, it's getting bigger." Ally whispered as she reached out and slid her hand over it, making his cock bob in warning.

"That's because you're almost done, 'mega," Larry replied, noticing how thick the room was with the scent of his rut...and the beginnings of his omega's first arousal. The fact that he was triggering this response in his own pup nearly drove him to cum. "Get back to work, but Daddy's gonna help a little. Just keep using your mouth, and just take all that you can okay?"

Ally beamed an excited smile at him and leaned back down, taking all of his tip and some of the shaft in her mouth once more, eager to do as her alpha said. While she sucked and licked she watched his hand come over, wrap around his length, and start pumping up and down. It was a little difficult to keep her hips still but she was focused on making her alpha happy and her instincts were swimming with joy at the smell filtering in as well as the moans coming from her alpha.

Larry watched the way her face showed she enjoyed what was going on and it became much more difficult to not grab her head and fuck that pretty little throat of hers. But… Larry knew how to get what he wanted. He knew that if he did that, if he didn't coax her into this just right and keep her trust intact, then he would have a hell of a time getting back into her good books. Piece of shit that he was, he was also very patient. And his patience paid off when he lost another half inch into her mouth, triggering his much needed release. His breathing came in shallow pants as he held her head still, pumping her mouth full of his cum.

Ally was startled at first by the eruption in her mouth but she greedily swallowed everything she could. When he allowed her to move she sat up and used her hand to wipe her chin of the little bit that managed to spill out of her mouth, and then proceeded to lick her hand clean with her pleased little noises as her scent grew heavier.

He was so caught up watching her devour his cum like a little slut that he almost missed the shift in her scent…

Almost.

He drew her up to his chest and planted his mouth against hers while a hand slid under her small, tight ass with the intent to squeeze, but when his hand found no panties under the shirt of his that she wore, he continued lower until his fingers brushed over her slick coated entrance, drawing a startled gasp from her. The moment her lips parted his tongue snaked in and proceeded to probe her mouth as the heat fanning his hand got warmer. He could taste his cum in her mouth still but he didn't care, his omega was making the most confused but very pleased noises and had latched onto his tongue, sucking on it like she had done to his cock while his finger slid along her little slit until it found the hardened nub within. She moaned with a need she didn't understand and pushed against his hand with a small whine.

It took every last ounce of control Larry had not to impale his daughter on his cock and give her that first knot. Instead he broke his mouth away from hers crooning for her and smirking when she swooned and pushed back against his hand again with another whine.

"Don't worry Omega, your alpha's got one more extra special reward for his good little girl."

"I was good for you Alpha?"

"Fuck yes baby girl, so good. That's why you get an extra reward. But it's going to feel a little weird at first. Do you trust me?"

"Always."

Larry kissed her again as he used two calloused fingers to draw slow circles around her small clit and in return she pushed her mouth back against his while her hips shifted in her subconscious attempt to feel more of what he was doing. His other hand snaked around and a finger probed her entrance while he brushed his fingers directly over her clit. When she opened her mouth and moaned he coaxed his tongue between her lips, giving a pleased rumbled as her tongue met with his. She whined when he broke the kiss. "Shhh, such a good girl 'mega," he crooned as he used her slick to lubricate his finger, "this is where it's gonna feel weird, but just relax and it'll feel so good baby, I promise."

Ally nodded and this time she initiated the kiss, her little tongue darting out to lick at his lip with a begging whine. He slipped his tongue back into her waiting mouth and took in the pleased noise his daughter made as she sucked on her alpha's tongue while he glided his digit up and down her slick pussy, getting it even more ready before he slowly pushed in. She tensed at first at the new sensation, but because her alpha had told her to, she relaxed as the finger slid further in. Being careful not to break her hymen when he found it, her dad began to slowly pump the digit back and forth; the sensations he was causing had her moaning and whimpering with a new kind of unknown need.

Larry's cock was already getting hard again as his daughter's noises increased, but her smell was filling his nose and he knew he would be fully hard soon. Especially when she broke her mouth away from his and buried her face in his neck, panting and moaning as his fingers increased their pace on her hardened clit, and his digit did a circle inside of her before he continued pumping it.

"Feel good baby girl?" He asked, his voice as thick as the smell of his rut and her arousal. "Talk to Daddy."

She panted softly and gave a longer moan when his digit did another circle inside of her pussy. "It feels s-so good Daddy." Ally answered with another panting moan when his fingers now focused on her clit, no longer doing circles around it. "Thank, ooohhhh, thank you Daddy. Some...Something's ah! Something's h-happening uhhh."

Larry's blood was pounding in his ears as he did his best to not push her body lower until she was seated on his cock, and he used the pad of his finger to stimulate her walls. "Just let it happen baby, your alpha's got you. It'll feel really good sweetie. Let go for me." He was mindful to not break skin or leave even a bruise when he found the spot where an alpha would claim her and latched his teeth onto the skin there with a possessive growl. All of it proved to be too much for the little omega and she cried out into the crook of his neck and shoulder as her first orgasm washed over her. His cock pulsed painfully when he felt her pussy spasming and clamping on his finger.

"That's my omega, good girl Ally." He slowly stopped moving his fingers on her clit, slowly bringing her down from what his actions had caused.

He licked and sucked where his teeth had bit her tender flesh as he removed his finger from her pussy and brought up the fingers that had been servicing her clit, letting her watch in her blissed out state as he used his tongue to clean them of her slick. Upon tasting her on his fingers he decided it wasn't enough and turned them over, gently covering her body with his own. He pecked her lips before he moved down and spread her legs, burying his face in her drenched pussy to lap up her juices.

Ally's eyes went wide and she moaned loudly as her father cleaned her pussy, eating her out like a starved man. Her small hands tangled in his hair as she alternated between chanting "Alpha" and "Daddy" and squirmed under his mouth as it all got to be too much for her inexperienced body. She cried out as another orgasm washed over her and he still...kept...going. She was reduced to senseless pants and moans as he cleaned her from the fresh slick. She couldn't see it but as he had eaten her out he had reached down and had been pumping his cock with an urgent need to cum. When her father's mouth finally let her pussy, and he had begun moving up her body, she looked at him with orgasm drunk confusion as he lifted her hips and lined his cock up with her ass. He barely pushed in, just enough to form a seal with her muscle around the tip and pumped his cock a few more times before he came, emptying his load inside of her. Ally gasped at the feeling of his hot cum spilling into her and she looked at her father in time to have his mouth smash against hers, his tongue not waiting for an invitation this time as he fucked her mouth to keep from fucking her body.

Larry tongue fucked her mouth until his orgasm passed, and he laid beside her, his own breathing ragged as he panted. He felt her curl up into the crook of his arm and he slowly stroked her side as they lay together in post orgasmic bliss. It didn't take long for his little girl to fall asleep tucked into his side, surrounded by her alpha's scent and body, and he let himself fall asleep not too long after her, pleased that his little girl was filling with his spunk and not giving a damn if it got on the sheets when it leaked out of her, because that was his cum swimming in his daughter's ass.


End file.
